More Than They Bargained For
by moon maiden
Summary: Being a teenager is never easy, especially when you are searching for that special someone and discover that the one you have fallen for is quite unexpected. Main characters: Rose Weasley, James Potter, Albus Severous Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on my story!

This fic takes place about twenty-some years after the series ends. It is about the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy children. I took info from the epilogue in _Deathly Hallows_, but I have rounded out the characters and invented some new ones.

I have rated this story M with the intentions of moving towards smut territory later on. For now, it is pretty tame.

Enjoy!

**Ch. 1 Meet Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley tossed and turned in the dark for a while before admitting defeat and staring up at the constellations mapped out on her ceiling with glow-in- the-dark plastic stars.

The cool thing about having a muggle-born mother was having access to twice the amount of toys. Considering the lack of magical powers at the muggles' disposal, they didn't have half-bad ideas for creative objects to entertain their children.

The not-so-cool thing about having a muggle-born mother, when she happened to be Hermione Granger Weasley, was that Rose didn't so much play with her toys as use them to learn important lessons that she wouldn't end up using for another decade or so. Case in point, the plastic stars that were her sixth birthday present. Now that Rose would be entering her fifth year at Hogwarts, her astronomy class would finally teach the material that would allow her peers to have the full knowledge necessary to make a diagram such as the one she glued to her ceiling almost ten years ago.

Rose's father Ron would often remark affectionately that Rose got her mother's brains. Rose liked being top in her class because it gave her much-needed confidence, but she wished that she was a little less book smart and a little more... socially cognizant. Which is a really nerdy way of saying less awkward.

All summer long, Rose had been planning ways to make her fifth year different. For one thing, she was determined to go to a party and get past the front door without being thrown out by her overprotective cousin James Potter or his best friend and partner in crime Charlie Thornwood.

When Rose's aunt Ginny and uncle Harry had asked James to look out for her during her first year, she was glad to have someone to help introduce her to Hogwarts. She was also grateful to have family support in her own year from James' brother Albus Severous Potter. As luck would have it, all of the Weasleys and Potters were in Gryffindor, along with Charlie who basically came with the package.

The guys all meant well, but Rose wasn't eleven anymore and, unlike her three chaperones, she felt like she was ready to brave things like, I don't know, getting within ten feet of a boy not related to her. Actually, to tell the truth, she was completely terrified of the prospect but knew it was a necessary step in the process of getting a boyfriend like her best friend Lucy Lovett had.

Lucy was kind of a space case, but she was still a kick-ass best friend, even if she was in Ravinclaw. Whatever, she was totally on par with Rose's nerdiness and she understood stuff that guy friends never could. Ever since Lucy got a boyfriend, though, Rose felt like there was a growing gap between them. Lucy and her boyfriend seemed to share a secret knowledge of things that Rose knew nothing about. Rose wanted someone to share that special bond with, and she had decided that this year was her year.

Other than her three bodyguards, Rose felt she had several things standing in her way of getting a boyfriend. Puberty was in full swing with all that that entails with the exception of her breasts, who apparently hadn't gotten the memo. While the rest of her body was raging, they seemed content to just sit pretty at a nice almost B- cup (on a good day). How humiliating. She liked her eyes, which were blue like her father's, but his other genetic contributions she was not so thrilled about. Like all other Weasleys, she was awkwardly tall and had embarrassingly red hair. There wasn't much she could do about her height or her breasts, but she had died her hair brown in an effort to look more sophisticated. She would be debuting her knew look at platfrom nine and three quarters tomorrow morning.

She was definitely way to nervous to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this should take care of introducing the rest of the main characters. Charlie Thornwood is my invention, but everyone else is taken right out of the epilogue in _Deathly Hallows_.

I had a surprising amount fun writing the dialogue, which was the part I was dreading.

Please enjoy and leave a review with any questions/suggestions!

**Ch. 2 All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!**

Charlie Thornwood smiled broadly as he surveyed the colorful hubbub before him after passing through the familiar brick barrier and arriving at platform nine and three quarters. This event marked his sixth time entering the wizarding world, and while he was no virgin at this, he chuckled to himself, he was always startled by the abrupt transition from summer with his muggle parents to this magical realm where anything was possible.

Well, almost anything. There would never be a spell powerful enough to get the Potters anywhere earlier than barely on time. James Potter, Charlie's best mate, was the closest thing he had to a brother in any world. And the best thing about James was that he came with a bonus extended family, including five Potters and Weasleys currently in attendance at Hogwarts. Sometimes, Charlie felt more at home with them than with his own blood relatives.

It was James' job to look after Albus Severous, Rose, Lily, and Hugo, and Charlie made it his job as well, often going above and beyond the call of duty. There existed no guy at Hogwarts who had even a smidgen of a chance of picking on Albus or so much as looking at Rose. Not while he was around. As for the two youngest ones, Hugo stayed out of trouble and Lily didn't really need any help. Charlie would find it no surprise if Lily became a beater one day and followed in his footsteps.

That's right. The second best thing about James was that quiddich-- glorious sport, possibly better than rugby-- was in his blood. James taught Charlie the game during their first year, and by their third year they were both bonafide quiddich studs. Mr. James Potter was by far the best chaser on the team, and Charlie himself beat pretty damn well, both on and off the pitch. If you know what I mean.

Charlie's cocky-though-pretty-much-true reverie came to an end as three fiery redheads caught his eye. The Potters and the Weasleys had arrived. Wait, who was missing? Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, Lily.. where was Rose? Charlie dropped his cool façade and strode quickly towards the two families, fully intending to demand exactly which soon-to-be-dead moronic git had thought he was good enough to--

"Hey, Charlie."

"Well, hello, would you care to tell me where the-- ROSE?"

He wouldn't have recognized her if not for her unmistakable blue eyes. They were like the sea glass he looked for at the beach, only they sparkled more. During a quiddich match, he could easily locate them out of the ten thousand or so others aimed at him. Wait, what?

"Yes, of course it's me. I had to do something to make it more difficult for you to find me and stop me from having any fun."

"Well in that case," spluttered Mr. Weasley, "you'll have to dye it back right now!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. I got this. I almost played seeker, you know. I keep my eyes on the prize."

"Attaboy, Charles. You remind me of myself at your age."

Mrs. Weasley snorted. "If he means making a scene and ruining your dates at Yule Balls, then yeah," she said sidelong to Mrs. Potter. The two giggled, and Mr. Potter tried in vain to keep his mouth from twitching.

"Way to be a pimp, Uncle Weasley. Luckily, I have my mom cuz the men in this family, excepting Charlie and me of course, seriously lack play. Albus, dude, you've gotta start being more receptive to our lessons."

"James," warned Mr. Potter, "leave him alone. He has his own way. Albus, don't listen to him. Someday, you're going to meet someone really special, and then it will all fall into place."

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, Al, the only girl you ever talk to is Rose. That's digging the lame hole a little deep."

"Oh, whatever, Charlie, you're one to talk," piped up Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean? I talk to lots of girls."

"Not for more than five minutes," scoffed the little Potter.

"Yes, well. That's all the time it takes me to--"

"Oh look, the train is here." interrupted Mrs. Weasley loudly, wearing a look on her face that suggested that there was a lot more she'd like to say.

It didn't stop the two sixth years from high fiving.

"I think I know now why they're so eager to protect you from guys, Rose," whispered Albus, "they must think they're all that shallow."

"Well let's hope they're not," Rose whispered back, "because this year is my year. I can feel it."

Albus sighed as the group began to board the train. If only he had such positive feelings about his year. He loved Hogwarts, but the more time he spent there, the more estranged he felt. He knew there was something different about him, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. His father was the only other person who seemed to see this, but in his eyes it was something glorious and heroic to rival his namesakes Albus Dumbledore and Severous Snape. Albus himself somehow doubted this, though. At least Rose's dyed hair was an indication that he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Albus soon became distracted by the frenzy of hugs and kisses, as red and black heads struggled to give their love and goodbyes to every other member of the family.

Not too far away, a very different kind of scene was taking place. Fifteen-year-old Scorpius Malfoy kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand goodbye.

"Have a good year, son," said his father before apparating back to Malfoy Manner with his wife.

Scorpius carefully loaded his trunk and owl cage onto the train and looked out the window. He watched as an enthusiastic family nearby waved and cried as the train pulled away from the station. They were the complete opposite of his family, as his father reminded him every year. But even though they were not supposed to be his "type of people," Scorpius envied the Potters and the Weasleys. He couldn't understand why Albus' pretty green eyes seemed so sad all the time. As far as Scorpius was concerned, that kid had it all.


End file.
